


Prompt 1- Come Over Here and Make Me

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Dabble Prompt Challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 1 of Dabble Prompt challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 1- Come Over Here and Make Me

You and Kevin were at the bunker while Sam and Dean were on this hunt. You had been told by the brothers that you would stay behind thanks to a hunt that had gone wrong a few weeks ago leaving you in a sling due to having shoulder surgery thanks to a miscommunication between you and Dean and it resulted in you getting hurt. But it wasn’t like you minded staying behind at the bunker. You got to spend time with your favorite person, Kevin.

 

Your eyes flited across the book that was in front of you and you had a lolly pop in your mouth sucking on the the sugary sweet goodness of candy. You didn’t know that you were disturbing Kevin from his work of trying to be as helpful as he could be to the brothers.

 

“Y/N.” He called to you.

 

You looked up from the book. The lollipop still in your mouth. You looked at him in confusion. You brought your hand up and took the lollipop from your mouth. “What Kevin?” You asked in confusion.

 

“Stop it.”

 

You looked at him in confusion. “Stop what Kevin?”

 

Kevin cleared his throat. “The thing you’re doing with the lollipop.” Kevin said shifting in his seat.  
  


An idea came to your mind. You had been teasing him this entire time and not knowing it. Now you were going to be a cheeky brat and continue doing it. You looked down at your book and went back to what you were doing. You popped your lolly pop back into your mouth sucking on it like you had done before.

 

“Y/N.” He said giving you a warning again.

 

You pushed your chair back and grinned as you got up. “Awe what’s a matter Kevin?” You asked removing your lollipop from your mouth again. A coy smile was on your lips.

 

“Stop it Y/N.”  
  


You grinned and finished your lolly pop with a giggle. “Come over here and make me.”

 

Kevin’s eyes widened. He kicked his chair back and got out of it quickly.

 

You darted out of the library. You knew Kevin was right on your heels. You were playing a dangerous game with him. You knew that he was strong, but you weren’t sure of how strong he really was. But you knew that you were in trouble for what you had done. You ran into the living room when you felt a pair of arms wrap around you and you lost your footing. You felt your world turn and landing on something soft. You looked down at Kevin.

 

“You okay?”   
  


“I’m fine… Are you okay?” You asked softly.

 

“I’m fine.”  
  


“Good.” You said with a small coy smile. Perhaps some good did come out of this. After all you didn’t get to have this much fun in a long while.

 

 


End file.
